


A Ghost! Oh, Wait, Actually...

by Terran Dowling (Enby_Entity)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anyways this otherwise is a cute little short, I don't do well writing smut, Jack ever the #1 Sastiel fan, Kinda, M/M, Oh Day 7 of #SPNADVENTCALENDAR2019, Sort Of, THIS IS THE SMUT WE WERE LOOKING FOR, That's right, This is cute have I mentioned that yet, This one focuses mostly on Sam and Cas, Which consists of Sam Jack and Cas, Yeah this is 2 days late, about a hunt that features what I now consider Team Free Will 3.0, but there's some smut at the end, it is cute, not very detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Entity/pseuds/Terran%20Dowling
Summary: Sam, ever the researcher, discovers another possible hunt. Cas and Jack are down for it, but Dean counts himself out, refusing to believe Sam found a legit hunt (Dean is a huge jerk in this). That's quite alright. Sam, Cas, and Jack can handle it themselves just fine. All is going well until they discover that the "Ghost Of Future Christmas" is actually...well, I don't want to spoil it. ^_^ Read on to find out! It leads to a very hot but very brief smutty Sastiel scene.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Ghost! Oh, Wait, Actually...

“GUYS!” Sam’s voice boomed throughout the bunker, alerting Cas, Dean, and Jack, who were in the kitchen snacking on some leftover Chinese food; they’d been too lazy to move it much further past the fridge.

Dean favored Jack with a look Cas knew all too well, but before he could step in to save Jack from the trap Dean was about to set, Dean spoke:

“Jack, bet you a hundred that Sam can’t find us.”

“We’re in the kitchen,” Jack says dubiously, meaning _of course he can find us._

“Then bet on.”

Cas closed his eyes and shook his head. Poor Jack.

Sure enough…

“Guys, where are you??”

Jack let out a groan and then realized all at once that he didn’t actually have a hundred dollars to give Dean, who was waiting expectantly with his hand held out. Jack began to panic, and Cas swooped right in to save him, being the good father he was. He went over and laid a firm hand upon Jack's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“Jack, Jack, breathe," his voice was deep and guttural, but it soothed the kid all the same, "it’s okay. I got you.” Jack calmed down now, Cas looked at Dean with strong disapproval.

“He’s just a kid, you assbutt.”

“GUYS?!” Sam yelled, much more urgently than the first time. He wanted to find them and he wanted to find them _now_.

“IN THE KITCHEN!” Cas and Dean chorused.

“He knew what he was doing,” Dean said defensively.

“No, you’re the one with the lifetime of experience on how Sam’s mind works. Jack has only known him for a couple of years, thus you had the unfair advantage, and you took that in full. You played Jack, who, by the way, is only three years old, so I hereby declare that your bet is invalid, on account of you suckering a kid who deserves better treatment than that.”

“Jeez dad, calm your tits,” Dean muttered, while Jack sent Cas a look of gratitude. Cas returned a smile at him just as Sam burst through the door, breathless and excited, already blabbering on about the next case he just found.

Cas quite instantly found himself unable to stop staring as Sam went on about some Ghost of Future Christmas thing people swear they kept seeing in a town in Minnesota. The guy’s hazel eyes were alight with interest and passion, his breathing was fast, his hand frantically gesturing all over the place. The man was fucking _beautiful_.

Of course, Dean had to go and ruin it.

“The ghost of future Christmas, Sam, _really_?” Ooh, Cas wanted to deck Dean for that as Sam’s glorious smile faded from his lips. “I mean come _on,_ dude, obviously they’re all insane. A small town in Minnesota? Trust me, they’re bored. This is a hoax.”

Sam was looking annoyed now, while a glance at Jack showed that Jack was interested.

Sure enough…

“I want to go,” he claimed.

“Me too,” Cas said automatically, in part to stick it to Dean Winchester but mostly because he thought Sam had a real case here, Dean be damned.

Dean looked at them as if they were insane, while the smile returned to Sam’s face.

“Three to one, Dean, we’re going.” His eyes fell upon Cas, his gaze softening with affection. “Hi, hon.”

Cas smiled back at him, went over, and gave him a kiss, murmuring a compliment at him that granted him a second kiss.

“So cute,” Jack muttered under his breath, making Cas (who was the only one who heard that) smile against Sam’s lips, breaking the kiss. Sam was clueless as Cas sent an affectionate look Jack’s way that said: _I heard that_.

Jack returned one that said: _I know_.

“Well, you fools have fun,” Dean said, grabbing his plate and heading towards the door. “I’m not going along.”

There was silence in the kitchen for a good minute before the trio shrugged and moved to the library to discuss the case. Soon they were on their way and it didn’t take them long to catch up with the ghost. When they did…

All at once recognizing just who it was they were chasing, Cas stopped abruptly, so much so that Jack ran into him and Sam ran into Jack, both protesting at Cas, who just _couldn’t_ believe his eyes.

“Charisma??” Cas exclaimed. The ghost before them, with flowing blond hair, wearing a equally-flowing white gown, looked confused for a moment before she recognized who was speaking.

“Oh, my God, Castiel?!”

Cas broke out in a wide smile, sleeving his angel blade as the entity ran towards him for a hug.

“It’s been eons!” She exclaimed as their bodies collided.

“It really has been. Oh, it’s so good to see you. How you been?”

At this point, Jack and Sam were looking at each other like _what the hell is going on?_ Two very confused souls right there, lemme tell you.

“Uhm, Cas,” Sam interjected about five minutes later, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Hi, mind cluing us in?”

Coming back to reality, Cas went right to introducing the pair to the “ghost” who actually…

“Is a cupid,” Cas explained. “Only she disappeared off the radar for forever ago. Normally, we go out and bring them back but we just let her go. She wasn’t doing any harm.” Cas returned his gaze upon her. “Until now, that is. Charie, what in the world are you doing to these people? Surely this wasn’t your intention.”

Charie let out a sigh. “You’re right, Cas. I was just…everyone is so upset these days what with all the Trump shit going on, and the climate issues, and the war issues, and just life seems to be really getting people down, so I thought I might spin things around by showing them their futures. Their bright futures. And it worked! At first. People were so happy! They had a reason to keep going! Their lives really improved! But…I don’t know what’s going wrong. Now those people are locked up and nobody will listen to them and I just. Don’t know why.”

One had gone so insane he’d stabbed a guard and then used the same tool to slit his own throat. It’d been pretty gruesome (the guard lived, by the way).

Cas suddenly noticed that Sam was staring at him in _That Way_ and in a split second, that became his sole focus.

“Uh-oh,” Jack murmured, knowing those looks. He may be only three years old, but he’d seen many a time what those looks lead to. Lord knows he’s walked in on it enough. “I’m just gonna…yeah.” He booked it out of there, thinking of taking a walk around the block. Cas would call him back when things were back on track.

Anyways. Sam and Cas were now standing very close, arms around each other, foreheads pressed together, dancing to music only the two of them heard. Given a minute, that quickly changed to a passionate make out wherein the passion turned sexual and then increased to unbearable levels. Sam began to grind against Cas, desperate to release the pressure very much There, and it did no help for either of them that Cas was grinding right back and moaning his name. It was when Sam murmured in his ear suggesting that they find a more private place nearby that Charie suddenly came back to reality and saw the two of them dry humping each other (for lack of a better term).

“OH! Oh, shoot! Oh, damn, guys. I’m so sorry!” Charie hummed (quite ironically) part of the wedding march, and just like that…the spell was over.

Sam, breathing hard, with a rock-hard boner making his jeans very uncomfortable, stared at Cas with stunned, wide eyes. It only deepened Cas’ attraction for him at the moment, making it so much more difficult to return back to reality.

“What the hell was that?” Sam asked him. It should be noted that their crotches were still touching.

“That,” Cas explained, catching his breath, “was Charie. She lets her mind wander in a daydream which gives her powers free reign to do whatever they want. Usually they target a couple and get them going. Or they target a potential couple and set things in motion far too soon. I recall now,” Cas gazed upon her sadly, “you had to be detained but they never caught you.”

Charie nodded, smiling at Sam who was giving her a very irked look at the moment as he was finally able to physically part from Cas.

“Sorry, Sam,” she lilted.

He sighed heavily.

“Well, if it’s any consolation,” Charie then offered with great cheer, “Cas also has one helluva boner.”

Which he’d been far too aware of; sometimes his vessel was very…distracting. It didn't help, feeling the jolt that had occurred in his stomach when he saw the way Sam's gaze went directly to his crotch upon Charie's mention of it, or the little smile that formed on Sam's lips as he saw it very clearly.

“Anyway,” Cas said, now putting forth great effort to distract himself from _that,_ “Charie, your intentions here are honorable but the issue is that those you showed their futures to went and blabbed about it with their friends and family who didn’t believe them, which triggered a chain reaction that led them to being locked up and going insane. Do you see?”

Charie nodded. “I do now. I’m sorry, Cas.”

“It’s okay, hon, but, uh, a man was killed, and uh...perhaps it's time you come in."

“NEVER!” She screeched, gone in a blink to...who knew where?

Cas sighed with a shrug. “That’s what I expected.”

“Cas.” Sam requested.

“Mm?” Cas turned towards his beloved, feeling his heart simultaneously fill with love _and_ beat faster.

“I don’t really want to wait for this," Sam gestured to his still-hardened member, "to go away." The look in his eyes added on: _and we're alone right now, so..._

Cas, thrilled at knowing what a bad idea this was (given their location), went on over, teased a kiss onto Sam’s lips, and then got on his knees, carefully unzipping Sam’s jeans. The owners of the house wouldn’t be home for another two hours anyway, so what the hell, right? Sam's soft moan the moment Cas took him into his mouth was nearly enough to do Cas in right then and there.

_Nearly._

Sam got to have his fun after all, though.


End file.
